Akito X Tohru
by SaKeSaK
Summary: Akito et Tohru perdent la mémoire ... Kyô n'est pas content ... Ce n'est pas du yuri sauf si vous interprétez avec de la magie . J'espère qe ça vous plaira!
1. Sentiments

**Akito X Tohru**

Les pensées sont entre « » et les actes sont entre « ° » 

_Merci à Floyd, mon pôpa et Elfie pour les corrections (Surtout Elfi : un grand applaudissement pour Elfie. Hip Hip Hip, Houra. Je sais je suis folle) _

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Sentiments _

**Kyo :** Sale rat, tu vas mourir !

**Yuki :** J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Comme d'habitude, Kyo et Yuki se battaient dans la cuisine sous le regard inquiet de Tohru qui essayait vainement de les séparer.

**Shigure :** Mais laisse-les donc. En attendant, tu peux m'apporter du thé ?

Shigure avait un regard en coin mais Tohru ne s'en apercevait pas.

**Shigure : **Je suis comblé

Shigure regarda Tohru partir dans la cuisine.

En effet, Tohru portait l'uniforme de la boutique d'Ayame que Shigure lui avait offert.

« BAM »

La porte venait de tomber en éclats et laissait paraître la tête orange de Kyo bien amoché.

Un peu plus tard.

**Tohru :** Le dîner est servi.

A ces mots, tout le monde se mit à table. Tohru servit les garçons avec un grand sourire.

**Kyo :** Ah, si elle savait . Il lui rendit son sourire

Le repas se passa sans encombre avec les « Tu me cherches ? » et « tu m'énerves » habituels.

**Ayame:** Oh mon amour, le temps n'a pas réussit à nous séparer et je suis venu te retrouver.

Le repas s'interrompit par l'irruption d'un serpent en kimono. Il n'eut le bonjour que de Shigure et de Tohru.

**Yuki et Kyo : **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tard ?!

**Ayame :** J'étais parti me balader et j'en ai profité pour passer voir mon petit frère adoré. Oh, Tohru, tu as mise mon costume. Il te va bien, tu es ravissante. Je me demande si mon cher Yuki n'en profite pas un peu de trop !

Ayame se retrouva avec une bosse sur le crâne de son « gentil » petit frère

**Yuki :** Tu sais, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi et Shigure…

**Shigure :** Quoi, moi ?°larmes de crocodile° Je n'oserais jamais.

**Kyo :** Tu es sur ?

**Shiguré :**Mais pourquoi vous pensez ça de moi ?

La dispute continua quelques minutes.

**Ayame :** Oh, que c'est beau l'amour. Tu vois Tohru, ils se battent pour toi. Rectification : Kyo et Yuki se battent pour toi. Shigure est à moi.

La gêne fit interrompre la dispute. On aurait pu voir les joues de Yuki et surtout de Kyo rougirent s'ils n'avaient pas tourné la tête à ce moment là.

**Ayame :** Ah, oui, j'allais oublier la vraie raison de ma venue.

**Yuki et Kyo :** Parce qu'il y avait une autre raison ?

**Ayame :** °Sortant un paquet de je ne sais où° Tiens, comme je sais que tu trouves que les vêtements que je fais sont magnifiques, je t'ai confectionné une robe de mariée…

Il regarda Kyo avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**Kyo :** Il va faire une boulette. Je n'aurais jamais du lui dire que je voulais demander la main de Tohru.

Gêne totale, tout le monde savait que Kyo aimait Tohru, sauf elle bien sûr.

**Tohru**(ne comprenant rien) Oh merci Ayame. Je vais l'essayer, je reviens !

Tohru, après s'être changée, arriva dans le salon où tout le monde l'attendait. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, ce qui l'a fit rougir. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe blanche qui était bordée de froufrou rouge sur les extrémités du bas de la robe (Uo lui avait raconté l'histoire de ses parents : sa mère rouge et son père blanc et il en a été tout ému). Le voile était blanc avec des reflets roses sur les côtés et rouges au centre. Elle avait des gants roses avec la couture blanche. Le haut de la robe était un bustier avec des rubans rouge pour serrer la taille. Elle leva un peu sa robe (non Shigure…) pour laisser apparaître de fines bottes blanches pailletées.

**S, Y et K :** Wao… !

**Ayame :** Parfait, je suis fière de moi.

**Tohru :** Ca me va bien ?

**Ayame :** Puis ce que je te le dis. En fait je ne voulais pas te le dire dans ses conditions mais, cette robe, je l'ai fait pour quand tu te marieras avec…

**Kyo :**Tais-toi. Non !!! Si tu continues je te préviens, je te massacre…

**Ayame :** …Avec moi !!

Une grosse frappe sur la tête d'Ayame de la part de Kyo.

**Kyo :** Mais ça va pas de dire des choses aussi insensées ?

**Shigure :** Ayame, désolé de te dire ça, mais, pour une fois, Kyo dit la vérité…

Kyo prit alors un air de vainqueur. Tohru, quand à elle, essayait vainement de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient (on te pardonne Tohru, ce n'est pas de ta faute…), mais elle rougit instantanément.

**Shigure :** …Parce qu'elle doit se marier avec moi !

Gros coup de point de la part de Yuki cette fois.

**Shigure :** Oh, mon pauvre Aya, il n'y a que toi qui comprenne ma souffrance.

**Ayame :** Quelle triste vie que la notre.

**S et A :** Yeah !

Tohru remercia tout le monde de tous ces compliments et partit de la pièce pour aller se changer. Au moment où elle commençait à monter les escaliers, quelqu'un entra. C'était Momiji.

**Momiji :** Guten Tag Tohru !°En voyant la tenue de Tohru° Oh que tu es belle !! °En remarquant, enfin, que c'était une robe de mariée° Ah, ça veut dure que Kyo ta fait sa déclarati…

Momiji s'arrêta en voyant le regard menaçant de Kyo.

**Momiji : **Non, non. Oublie ça. Tu es vraiment jolie habillée comme ça.

**Tohru :** Merci Momiji. !

Après avoir servi du thé à Momiji, Tohru alla, enfin, se changer.

**Kyo : **Tu aurais pu faire gaffe.

**Momiji :** Kyo est méchant avec moi !! C'est pas de ma faute, quand je l'ai vu dans cette robe, je croyais…

**Kyo :** Bah tu crois mal !

**Yuki :** Ne le gronde pas. Toutes personnes sachant que tu veux lui faire ta déclaration auraient pensé pareil

**Ayame **(à Momiji) Elle est belle hein ?

**Momiji :** Oui, on dirait une princesse et moi je suis son prince ! Ah pardon Kyo, tu es son prince.

**Kyo :** Pas encore…

Tohru redescendit et trouva bizarre que l'ambiance soit si calme.

**Tohru :** Au fait, Comment ça se fait que tu viennes ici à une heure aussi tardive ?

**Momiji :** Ah, oui. Je voulais te dire que Hiro a une petite sœur !! Elle est toute mignonne.

**Tohru :** C'est formidable !!!

**Momiji :** Désolé, il faut que je rentre. Il se fait tard.

**Tohru :** A bientôt Momiji. Passe le bonjour à Hatori de ma part.

**Momiji :** Ok !

Tohru remercia encore et encore Ayame pour cette belle robe. Ayame, lui, acceptait sans problème les compliments de sa chère Tohru. Shigure parlait à Yuki de la splendeur de la fleur de leur maison. Lui, écoutait en ayant une forte envie de le frapper.

Kyo était sur le toit, dans ses pensées.

**Kyo :** Il faut que je lui dise °Sortant une petite boîte de sa poche° Il faut que je la demande en mariage ce soir, sinon je le regretterai.

Il ouvrit la boîte et regarda la fine bague ornée de diamants rose pourpre.

Un bruit le fit émerger de ses pensées. Il remit la boîte dans sa poche. Il vit la tête de Tohru dépassant du toit. Il se sentit mal.

**Tohru : **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il fait froid ce soir. Tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

**Kyo :** Hum… Non, ça va.

Tohru alla s'installer près de Kyo. Pas trop près pour ne pas qu'il se transforme mais assez pour sentir la chaleur de son corps.

**Tohru :** Regarde, les étoiles sont belles ce soir.

**Kyo :** Oui, elles sont très belles Mais elles n'ont rien de comparable avec ta beauté

**Tohru :** Ca ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle.

Kyo sentit la main de Tohru sur son front, ce qui le fit rougir.

**Kyo :** Tohru, tu sais… Il faut que je lui dise Quand on aime quelqu'un, on a une sensation bizarre au fond de soi…

Un grand silence suivit. Tohru le regardait, d'un air attentif, ce qui perturba encore plus Kyo.

**Kyo :** Moi je ressens cette sensation pour la fille que j'aime.

**Tohru :** Alors, ça veut dire que tu aimes Kagura ?

**Kyo :** Mais non Non, ce n'est pas Kagura. C'est…

Il sortit la boîte de sa poche.

**Kyo :** °En ouvrant la boîte et la présentant à Tohru° C'est toi !

Tohru n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi ce que ce soit avant que Kyo s'empare de ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse. Elle avait peur d'avouer ses sentiments à Kyo mais maintenant, elle pouvait le faire.

**Tohru :** Moi aussi, je t'aime Kyo.

Elle serra Kyo dans ses bras du plus fort qu'elle pouvait et Kyo se transforma en un joli petit chat orange. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui, ronronna.

* * *

**J'éspère que ça vous plait :)**


	2. Confrontation et oublis

_Chapitre 2 : Confrontation et oublis _

Il faisait nuit noire. Tohru et Kyo s'étaient endormis sur le toit.

**Kyo :** Tohru ! Réveille-toi.

**Tohru :** Oh, Kyo.

Elle lui sourit en lui montrant la bague qu'elle avait au doigt et il lui rendit son sourire.

**Kyo :** Il fait froid, on rentre ?

**Tohru :** Ok.

Les deux amoureux redescendirent du toit. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Tohru car Ayame s'était incrusté et avait prit la chambre de Kyo. Shigure avait insinué des choses douteuses si il dormait dans sa chambre.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Yuki se réveilla car il avait entendu des paroles douteuses venant de la chambre de Tohru. Il se dit que ce n'était rien et se rendormit.

Le lendemain matin, Tohru se leva tôt car elle voulait aller voir Akito. Elle s'habilla sans aucun bruit pour ne pas réveiller son petit chat. Elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se recoiffer car ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés. Elle partit de la maison en laissant un mot disant qu'elle était partie se promener et qu'elle serait revenue pour le déjeuner.

Chez Akito :

Elle admirait sa bague en allant à la résidence principale des Soma. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait dire à Akito. Arrivée à la grande porte, elle se demanda si Akito était réveillé. Elle sonna et on lui ouvrit. Elle se dirigea vers le pavillon d'Akito. Heureusement, elle ne croisa personne qu'elle connaissait. Arrivée au seuil de la porte, une femme de ménage lui dit de patienter quelques instants. Son cœur se mit à battre vite quand elle entendit une voix qui lui demandait d'entrer.

**Akito :** Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

**Tohru :** Bonjours Monsieur Akito. Je viens pour vous demander de ne pas enfermer Kyo dans le pavillon du chat. Il m'a demandée en mariage.

**Akito :** ° Rire sadique° Ahahahahah. Le chat ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un. Vu ce qu'il a fait à sa mère, il ne peut plus aimer. Il l'a dit lui-même. Et toi, tu l'aimes ?

**Tohru :** Oui !

**Akito :** Petite sotte ! Comment peut-on aimer un monstre ? Tu as vu sa vraie forme ? Tu as senti l'odeur qui se dégage de son corps à ce moment ? Ca me donne envie de vomir rien que d'y penser. Le chat ne vit que pour être apitoyé et enfermé. C'est comme ça depuis toujours, alors ce n'est pas une petite peste comme toi qui va y changer quelque chose !

Akito regarda la bague que portait Tohru au doigt. Il se leva et prit Tohru par les poignets en la levant, tout en regardant la bague de Tohru. Il eut un sourire qui ne prévoyait rien de bon. Il prit les poignets de Tohru dans une main en la serrant le plus fort qu'il pouvait, ce qui fit monter des larmes dans les yeux de Tohru. Avec sa main libre, il enleva la bague du doigt de Tohru.

**Akito :** On ne peut pas aimer un monstre !

Tohru, en larmes, essaya de reprendre la bague qu'Akito enfermait dans sa main mais, avec sa maladresse naturelle, trébucha sur une marche invisible. Ne voulant pas tomber, elle se redressa, tout en continuant de tenir la main d'Akito qui enfermait la bague, mais se déséquilibra en arrière. Elle tomba et emporta avec elle Akito qui ne put retirer sa main de l'étreinte que Tohru exerçait sur lui. Tohru tomba la tête en première, tenant encore la main d'Akito qui se mit sur la poitrine de Tohru. Quand à Akito, sa chute fut amortie par Tohru mais il s'évanouit quand même.

Chez Shigure (dans le salon) : 

**Ayame : **Bonjours mon petit frère adoré !!

Yuki venait de se réveiller, la tête encore endormie et pour couronner le tout, la première personne qu'il voyait était ce misérable serpent.

**Ayame :** Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas profité de Tohru cette nuit ?

Yuki, sous le choc, dévisagea son frère.

**Yuki :** Quoi ????

**Ayame :** Oh ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je t'ai entendu …

Un bruit interrompu la discussion. Kyo venait de trébucher dans la porte.

**Yuki :** T'as dormi où, chat stupide ?

Kyo, encore endormi.

**Kyo : **Humpf, dans le lit de Tohru.

Tout le monde le dévisagea, même Shigure qui avait interrompu l'écriture de son livre pour voir comment allaient ses cousins adorés.

Kyo, en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, pâlit.

**Kyo : **C'est que… j'ai demandé la main de Tohru hier soir !

La stupeur de ses cousins se transformait en étonnement. Kyo rougit. Il remarqua quand même qu'une personne manquait à l'appel.

**Kyo :** Au fait, vous savez où est Tohru ?

**Shigure :** Ah, oui, elle a laissé un mot disant qu'elle reviendra pour le déjeuner.

Dans le pavillon d'Akito :

**Akito :** Humpf, ma tête…

Akito ouvrit les yeux. Il cherchait des repères. La pièce lui était inconnue. Il voulut se relever mais sentit quelque chose lui agripper la main. Il vit une jeune fille endormie à côté de lui. Elle avait un sourire paisible. Il sentit une matière inconnue dans sa main. Il desserra l'emprise de la jeune fille pour regarder ce que c'était. Il découvrit une bague. Il dirigea son regard sur le visage de la belle endormie, mais eut un nœud au cœur en s'apercevant qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Il s'approcha quand même de son visage et lui donna un doux baiser. Ses lèvres sentaient la fraise des bois, ce qui le fit rougir.


	3. Amnésie, une dure véritée

_Chapitre 3 : Amnésie, une dure vérité _

Cher Shigure : 

« DRINNG-DRINNNG »

**Shigure :** Yuki, tu peux aller répondre s'il te plait ?

**Ayame :** Pour te prouver que je suis un frère dévoué, je vais répondre à ta place.

Ayame se dirigea d'un air joyeux vers le téléphone.

**Ayame :** Allo ?

**Hatori :** Bonjours Aya.

**Ayame :** Oh, mon cher et tendre Hatori, tu m'aimes tellement que tu as deviné que je t'attendais chez Shigure. (A Shigure) Mon petit Shigu, devine qui appelle ?

**Shigure :** Je suis sur que c'est notre cher Hatori qui vient prendre de nos nouvelles. Qu'il est prévisible !

**Hatori :** Ce que j'ai à dire est très important, vous pouvez me laisser finir ?

**Ayame :** Va-y, je suis tout ouï.

**Hatori : **En me rendant dans le pavillon d'Akito, je l'ai retrouvé allongé par terre, dans les bras de Tohru, évanoui. J'ai voulut les mettre sur le lit, mais Tohru agrippait la main d'Akito alors j'ai eu besoin de l'aide d'une femme de ménage car Tohru ne voulait pas lâcher Akito. Ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est quand je suis sorti de la chambre. La femme de ménage m'a dit qu'elle avait entendu une partie de la conversation et ils parlaient de mariage et j'ai repensé à ce que j'avais vu quand je suis rentré dans le pavillon…

Ayame se pétrifia et laissa tomber le téléphone par terre.

**Shigure :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon Aya chéri ?

Shigure abandonna sa tasse de thé pour aller ramasser le téléphone.

**Shigure :** Alors mon cher Hatori, qu'as-tu dit à Ayame pour qu'il fasse cette tête ?

Un long silence suivit, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était en pleine explication. Le silence durait et le visage de Shigure pâlit, ce qui inquiéta les deux cousins.

**Shigure : **Ah…D'accord. Au revoir Hatori.

**Kyo :** Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Vous faites une tête d'enterrement.

**Yuki :** Allez, dites !

Shigure commença l'explication avec la voie tremblante et Ayame suivit en donnant plus de détails.

Dans le pavillon d'Akito :

**Hatori :** °Frappant à la porte° Mr. Akito, je peux entrer ?

**Akito :** Heu… Oui, entrez.

Hatori entrouvrit la porte, puis l'ouvrit entièrement. Il vit Akito entrain d'enlacer Tohru.

**Akito :** Désolé de vous demander ça…mais, qui êtes vous ?

Hatori, surpris, commençait à comprendre pourquoi il les avait trouvés par terre.

**Hatori :** Je suis Hatori, votre médecin. Je vous ai trouvé allongé par terre avec Tohru. Je pense que vous êtes tombés et avez perdu la mémoire par la même occasion.

Akito plongea son regard dans les yeux de la nommée Tohru.

**Akito :** Alors elle s'appelle Tohru. Bizarre, c'est un nom de garçon. Mais ça lui va bien

Akito sourit et embrassa la belle brune, sous les yeux déçus d'Hatori.

**Akito :** Hem, pouvez-vous me donner des informations sur moi et mes proches, Mr Hatori ?

**Hatori :** Plus tard, vous devez vous reposer. Vous devez être fatigué à vous poser toutes ces questions. Pour l'instant, je peux juste vous dire que vous vous appelez Akito SOMA.

Hatori se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se devait de tenir au courant Shigure et les autres, alors il prit son manteau dans son pavillon et alla chez le chien.

Tohru se réveilla. Elle se trouvait dans les bras d'un bel homme aux cheveux noir cendre.

**Tohru : **Bonjour…

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne connaissait ni l'endroit où elle était, ni le jeune homme qui l'a portait dans les bras.

**Tohru :** Désolé, mais… qui êtes vous? Et où suis-je ?

**Akito :** Je m'appelle Akito SOMA et…

Akito avait un air pensif, puis son expression semblait embarrassée.

**Akito :** Désolé, je ne sais pas où nous sommes. Le médecin m'a dit que nous avions perdu la mémoire. Il m'a juste dit que je m'appelais Akito SOMA et que tu t'appelais Tohru. Lui s'appelle Hatori. Il n'a pas voulut m'en dire plus. °Regardant la bague qu'il tenait toujours à la main° Et je crois que nous sommes fiancés.

**Tohru :** Je m'appelle Tohru, il s'appelle Akito FOMA, non, SOMA, et nous sommes fiancés… °Commençant à comprendre la situation° Nous sommes fiancés ?

**Akito :** ° Montrant la bague à Tohru° Je crois que oui.

Tohru embrassa Akito qui rougit.

Chez Shigure :

L'ambiance était morose. Hatori sonna et Ayame lui ouvrit. Il salua tout le monde et alla s'asseoir à côté de Kyo.

**Hatori **(À Ayame et Shigure) Vous leur avez dit ?

**Shigure :** Juste qu'Akito et Tohru sont amnésiques d'après les examens que tu as fait.

**Hatori :** Oui, ils sont amnésiques. Tout du moins Akito, mais je pense que Tohru aussi car c'est elle qui a eu le plus gros choc. Bon, je crois que je vais devoir tout vous expliquer.

Yuki et Kyo regardèrent Hatori avec un regard qui l'incita à continuer.

**Hatori :** Shigure, Ayame, écoutez car il y a eu du changement depuis les dernières nouvelles.

Il se tourna vers Kyo avec un air embarrassé qui ne rassurait pas ce dernier.

**Hatori :** Kyo, tu as demandé Tohru en mariage n'est-ce pas ?

**Kyo :** Heu… oui, hier. Comment tu le sais ?

**Hatori :** Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire.

**Kyo :** Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à Tohru ? Akito l'a frappé ?

**Hatori :** Non °Tout bas° encore pire. °Se reprenant° Laisse-moi expliquer.

Hatori raconta ce qui c'était passé avant le coup de fil à Yuki et Kyo. Shigure et Ayame attendaient la suite des évènements avec un nœud au ventre. Au fur et à mesure de son explication, Yuki, mais surtout Kyo, pâlirent en se demandant ce qui allait arriver.

**Kyo :** Mais…

**Hatori :** Attend, je n'ai pas dis le pire !

A ces mots, Kyo se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise, Shigure et Ayame regardaient Hatori avec attention et Yuki se demandait qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que ce qu'il venait de raconter.

**Hatori :** Après le coup de fil, je suis retourné voir si Akito et Tohru s'étaient réveillés. Akito tenait Tohru, encore endormis, dans les bras et il la …

Hatori avait peur de la colère de Kyo. Kyo, lui, n'en pouvait plus. Si il le pouvait, il serait monté sur le toit et pleurerait tellement l'attente était insoutenable, mais il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Tohru, même si ça devait lui briser le cœur. Il déglutit difficilement et montra à Hatori qu'il était prêt à entendre ce qui allait suivre. Hatori lui lança un dernier regard de compassion puis continua d'un air décidé en voyant que tout le monde l'attendait. Lui aussi en avait marre de cette attente, alors il vida son sac le plus vite possible.

**Hatori :** Il la regardait d'un air amoureux, il m'a posé quelques questions sur ce qui c'était passé, je lui ai expliqué, puis il l'a embrassé. Il voulait savoir plus de choses, mais je lui ai dit de se reposer, puis je suis venu vous voir.

C'en était trop, Kyo s'en alla sur le toit en cassant la porte, mais Shigure ne dit rien. Shigure insista pour qu'Hatori reste.

Dans le pavillon d'Akito : 

Pendant ce temps, Akito et Tohru avaient fait connaissance. Ils étaient tristes d'avoir tout oublié, mais étaient heureux de passer ce désagrément ensemble. Maintenant, ils étaient intimes. Ils se parlaient de ce qu'ils se souvenaient. Akito et Tohru se souvinrent, quelques minutes après, des maudits, mais ne savaient plus la place qu'ils occupaient dans leur cœur. Akito se souvenait qu'il était leur chef. Tohru, elle, avait un peu plus de souvenir. Elle se souvenait, certes des noms et des animaux de tous les maudits, mais savait qu'elle avait une relation privilégiée avec Shigure, Yuki et Kyo.

Le midi arriva. Une femme de ménage avait préparé deux plats chauds et les laissa devant la porte. Pendant ce temps, Tohru et Akito fêtèrent leurs « fiançailles » comme un couple se doit de le faire...

* * *

**Si vous êtes trop impatients, dites-moi de me grouiller parceque je fais une autre histoire donc défois, j'ouble celle là**


	4. Retrouvailles mouvementées

_Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles mouvementées _

A environ deux heures, les deux amoureux, ayant fini leur « lune de miel », mangèrent leur repas froid. Hatori revint et discuta avec Tohru pour savoir ce qu'elle se souvenait. Après avoir examiné Tohru.

Hatori ramena Tohru chez Shigure. Pendant le chemin, Tohru essaya de se souvenir des sentiments qu'elle avait pour les personnes qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne savait même plus les sentiments des autres à son égare. Elle regardait Hatori en se posant cette question.

Arrivé chez Shigure, Hatori demanda à Tohru de patienter. Elle obéit et l'attendit adossée contre un arbre.

**K, Y, A et S :** Où est Tohru ? Elle va bien ? Elle ne se rappelle plus de quoi que ce soit ???

**Hatori :** Il y a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne c'est qu'elle se souvient de la malédiction et de nous. Je l'ai fait attendre près de la maison.

Joie générale. Tous les esprits étaient apaisés.

**Shigure :** Fait-la entrer, vite

**Kyo :** Alors Akito l'avait embrassée à son insu. Elle ne l'aime pas. Elle se souvient de nous.

Tout le monde était pressé de revoir Tohru. La maison ressemblait à une cage trop petite où l'on avait enfermé des singes (non, pas toi Ritsu).

**Hatori :** Il y a aussi la mauvaise nouvelle.

L'euphorie retomba. Ils avaient déjà eu leur dose de mauvaises nouvelles pour la journée. Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'Hatori viendrait, ils craindraient que ça soit pour une mauvaise nouvelle. Ils firent signe, d'un air las, à Hatori pour qu'il explique la mauvaise nouvelle.

**Hatori :** Elle se souvient de nous, mais pas de ce que vous représentez pour elle, ni ce qu'elle représente pour vous. Je vais la chercher.

Hatori sortit et appela Tohru, qui arriva tout de suite. Elle entra et fut heureuse de voir Ayame et Shigure qui l'attendait

**Tohru:** Bonjour Mr Shigure. Bonjour Ayame.

**Shigure:** Bonjour Tohru, content de te revoir.

**Ayame :** Bonjour ma petite Tohru.

**Tohru :** Heu… Yuki et Kyo ne sont pas là ?

**Yuki :** Je suis là. Bienvenue à la maison. Kyo est sur le toit.

Yuki descendit les escaliers pour saluer Tohru.

**Tohru :** Merci Yuki. Je vais saluer Kyo. Mais, comment on va sur le toit ?

Yuki lui sourit et lui emboîta le pas. Tohru le suivit, un peu embarrassé, et lui redonna son sourire chaleureux. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la maison, Tohru essayait de se rappeler, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

**Yuki :** °En voyant le visage triste de Tohru° Ne te fatigue pas trop pour l'instant. Fais les choses à ton rythme.

Cette parole lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle ne savait plus qui lui avait déjà dit ça mais c'était une personne chere à son cœur. Arrivé en bas de l'échelle, Yuki expliqua à Tohru que Kyo était en haut, puis il retourna dans le salon avec Shigure, Hatori et son frère.

**Tohru :** °En allant s'installer près de Kyo° Bonjours Kyo.

Elle le regarda, puis lui sourit.

**Kyo :** Comment a-t-elle pu oublié Bonjour Tohru. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux.

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur le visage du rouquin. Il hésita, puis se rapprocha de Tohru.

**Kyo :** °En se je jetant dans les bras de Tohru° COMMENT AS-TU PU OUBLIER ???

Kyo se transforma en un joli petit chat orange et vint se blottir dans les bras de Tohru, des larmes sortant encore de ses yeux. Tohru ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle venait de faire de la peine à quelqu'un, et à quelqu'un qui devait représenter beaucoup pour elle. Le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne plus l'attrista encore plus et elle serra le chat de toutes ses forces.

Yuki, ayant entendu un cri provenant du toit, alla voir ce qui ce passait. Pas les barreaux de l'échelle qui menait au toit, il vit son cousin dans les bras de Tohru, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Tohru leva la tête, ayant vu que quelqu'un l'a regardait.

**Tohru :** Vien Yuki, s'il te plait.

Yuki alla donc se mettre assit à côté de Tohru. A son grand étonnement, elle le prit dans ses bras. Il se transforma en un petit rat et se blottit contre Tohru et le chat.

**Tohru :** Désolé Yuki, désolé Kyo, d'avoir tout oubliée. Je suis sure d'avoir passé des bons moments avec vous, mais je ne m'en rappelle plus. Excusez moi, s'il vous plait.

Tohru fondit en larmes, les deux cousins en firent autant mais ils le cachèrent. Tohru redescendit du toit, Kyo et Yuki confortablement installés dans ses bras.

**Shigure :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tohru ?

Shigure avait vu les restes de larmes de Tohru sur son visage mais à la place du sourire radieux qu'ils avaient toujours le droit de voir, il vit un sourire triste, plein de peines. Tohru s'approcha de Shigure, Ayame et d'Hatori.

**Tohru :** Désolé !!!

Associant le geste à la parole, Tohru enlaça le trio, surprit, les prirent dans les bras et alla dans la salle de bain pour qu'Hatori ne meure pas.

**Hatori :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin Tohru

**Ayame : **Tu vas finir par nous faire peur !

**Tohru :** Désoler de ne plus me rappeler de vous.

**Yuki :** Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

**Shigure :** Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es tombée.

**Tohru :** Mais, je vous ais fait beaucoup de peines. Surtout à Kyo.

**Kyo :** Mais non, c'était juste l'émotion.

Kyo sourit à sa belle puis tourna la tête d'un air triste.

**Shigure :** Tu arrive enfin à te contrôler

**Kyo :** C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser auprès de toit et de tout le monde. Désolé Tohru de t'avoir fais pleurer et désolé Yuki, Shigure, Ayame et Hatori d'avoir enlevé le sourire de Tohru.

**Ayame :** Je ne sais pas si je vais te pardonner. Tu devras de prosterner devant moi et admirer ton dieu, c'est-à-dire moi, pour que je te pardonne.

**Kyo :** Quoi ??? T'es fou !!

**Ayame :** Mais tu as enlevé le sourire de Tohru. C'est le châtiment adapté pour ce crime.

**Tohru :** Mais… Mais non. Ca ne fait rien vous savez. J'ai pleurée parce que j'avais un sentiment trop fort. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Kyo.

Tohru bégayait mais ça rappelait le bon vieux temps.


	5. Une visite imprévus

_Chapitre 5 : Une visite imprévue _

« POUF »

Des corps nus venaient d'apparaître. Tohru, par réflexes, se tourna, la tête contre un mur. Le problème pour Shigure, Ayame et Hatori, c'était que leurs habits étaient au salon car Tohru n'avait pas eu le réflexe de les prendre en même temps. Tohru tendit à Yuki et Kyo les habits qu'elle avait pris sur le toit. Yuki, quand il fut habillé, ramena les habits de ses cousins et de son frère car il ne voulait pas qu'ils se promènent nus dans la maison. Arrivé au salon, il prit le tas d'habits et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

**… :** Pardon, mais, est-ce que Shigure est là ?

Yuki se retourna, terrifié de voir une femme dans la maison.

**Shigure :** On parle de moi ??

Shigure sortit de la salle de bain, habillé que d'une serviette autour de la taille.

**Ayame :** Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une admiratrice Shigure. Si j'avais sus, je ne serais pas venu.

Ayame sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, puis Hatori qui voulait savoir ce qui ce passait.

**Shigure :** Oh, bonjours Mitchan !

Mitsuru avait l'air perdue.

**Mitsuru :** Mr. Shigure, pourquoi êtes-vous…

**Hatori :** C'est une longue histoire…

**Shigure :** Vous êtes venu pour le livre n'est-ce pas ?

**Mitsuru :** Oui, ça fait une semaine que vous devez me rendre vos pages. Je n'en peux plus !

**Shigure :** Asseyez-vous en attendant. Yuki, donne moi mes habits s'il te plait.

**Ayame :** A moi aussi petit frère. Et à Hatori aussi.

**Hatori :** Tu sais, je peux parler…

Ayame reçut ses habits en pleins dans le visage. Yuki donna leurs habits à Shigure et à Hatori. Il installa Mitsuru dans le salon. Tohru arriva, les yeux cachés dans ses mains dans le salon.

**Tohru :** Je peux regardée ??

**Yuki :** Oui, ils sont partis dans la chambre de Shigure. Mais où est Kyo ?

**Tohru : **Il est encore dans la salle de bain.

Tohru tourna la tête et vit qu'il y avait une invitée.

**Tohru :** Bonjours Madame.

**Mitsuru :** Bonjours. Ah, oui, j'avais oubliée. Vous êtes celle qui habite chez Shigure. On c'est déjà vu.

Yuki, voyant l'ai perdu de Tohru, intervint

**Yuki :** Désolé, mais on doit aller préparer le thé.

Il emmena Tohru dans la cuisine.

**Tohru :** Qui est-ce ?

**Yuki :** C'est l'éditrice de Shigure. C'est vrai, tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir. Reste à la cuisine pour préparer le thé, moi je vais lui parler.

Yuki sortit de la cuisine et s'assit à côté de Mme Mitsuru.

**Mitsuru :** Heu, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi Shigure et les garçons qui étaient avec lui étaient…

Yuki se gratta le front, essayant de trouver une histoire convaincante.

**Yuki :** C'est-à-dire que… Vous savez Tohru, elle nous a fait un beau cadeau et Shigure, mon frère et mon cousin, voulaient la remercier.

Mitsuru regarda d'un air perplexe Yuki en se demandant en quoi être en serviette pouvait être un acte de remerciement.

**Yuki :** Hem, ils voulaient faire une pièce de théâtre pour Tohru et donc ils étaient entrain de se changer.

**Mitsuru :** Mais pourquoi Tohru était aussi dans la salle de bain ??

Yuki n'avait pas pensé à ça.

**Yuki :** Derrière la salle de bain, il y a un bureau et elle était là en attendant qu'ils se soient habillés.

**Mitsuru :** Mais pourquoi…

**Tohru :** Voici le thé !

Yuki fut sauvé par le gong. Il sourit de soulagement à Tohru et lui dit merci de la tête. Yuki entendit les pas de ses cousins et de son frère dans l'escalier. Avant qu'on puisse les voire, il se rua sur eut.

**Ayame :** Oh, mon cher petit frère est si comptent que je sois venu qu'il se jette dans mes bras !

**Yuki :** Il faut que vous vous changiez.

Yuki expliqua l'excuse qu'il avait inventé pour les « sauver »

**Shigure :** Quelle imagination !

**Hatori :** Tu aurais quand même pu trouver quelque chose de plus concret.

**Yuki :** Tu aurais dis quoi toi ?

**Ayame :** Moi, j'aurais dit que nous nous montrions nos merveilleux corps et qu'ils étaient en extases devant moi…

Yuki voulut frapper son grand frère, mais il fallait vite qu'ils aillent se changer.

**Hatori :** J'ai une question, on doit s'habiller comment ?

Le silence fit irruption, ce qui laissa Yuki perplexe.

**Yuki :** Je sais. Shigure, tu as qu'à mettre ton habit pour les fêtes du nouvel an. Ayame, tu as qu'à prendre le mien et Hatori…

**Ayame :** Je sais. Il à qu'à mettre les fabuleux habits que j'avais aujourd'hui !

C'est vrai, les habits que portaient Ayame étaient tout ce qui sort du commun.

**Hatori :** Et pourquoi ce n'est pas ton cher petit frère qui les porte ?

**Yuki :** Moi j'étais habillé quand elle est arrivée. Et à qui la faute, si Shigure avait rendu son livre à temps, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé.

Hatori accepta en déglutinant difficilement. Ayame accepta avec plaisir de mettre les habits de son petit frère adoré et Shigure ne fit aucun commentaire.

Les filles, étant au salon entrain de boire du thé, virent Yuki descendre.

**Yuki :** Tohru, voila le remerciement qu'on te fais pour le cadeau que tu nous a fait. Veillez accueillir Mr. Shigure, Mr. Hatori et Mr. Ayame SOMA.

**Ayame :** Pourquoi tu m'appelles en dernier ??

Ayame, comme sorte de punition, descendit le premier, suivit de Shigure et d'Hatori, qui se cachait le visage dans sa main. Mitsuru et Tohru étaient en admiration devant le trio, si bien habillé. Shigure était dans une longue robe noir et mauve avec un éventail assortit dans la main. Mitsuru le regardait émerveillée et il cachait son sourire derrière son éventail. Ayame portait la robe de Yuki, blanche, jaune et verte avec un chapeau entouré de rubans jaunes. Hatori, quand à lui, portait une longue robe violette avec des motifs de pétales de roses. Ayame avait cousus à l'improviste un petit chapeau (avec quel tissu ??) et lui avait donner ses chaussures. Hatori baissait la tête constamment ou se cachait derrière ses camarades, ce qui n'était pas si facile car il était plus grand qu'eux.

**Kyo :** Hahahahahahaaaa.

Le rouquin qui venait juste de sortir de la salle de bain était hilare du fait de voir ses cousins dans cet état. Tout le monde le regardait fixement alors il arrêta.

**Kyo :** Pardon. Hee, Shigure, tu peux m'expliquer

**Shigure : **Pourquoi mon éditrice est là ? C'est simple, je n'ai pas encore rendu les pages de mon livre alors elle est venue chez pour essayer de me le prendre des mains.

Kyo regarda sur le canapé et une femme était assise à côté de Tohru

**Mitsuru :** Ca veut dire que vous n'allez pas me les rendre aujourd'hui ??

Shigure émit un petit rire sadique dans son éventail. Voyant que tout le monde le regardait d'un air las et que c'était à cause de lui qu'ils étaient habillés comme ça, il alla dans son bureau et ressortit avec un paquet de feuilles.

**Shigure :** Voilà ! C'est bien ce que vous êtes venues chercher ?

**Mitsuru :** Vous êtes malade Shigure ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil avec moi ?

Shigure prit un air boudeur devant ses camarades. Mitsuru était une sorte de jouet et on venait de lui enlever.

**Shigure :** J'avais envi. C'est tout. Maintenant que vous avez ce que vous vouliez, vous pouvez partir.

Mitsuru s'en alla, encore sous le choc

**Tohru :** C'était magnifique ! C'est trop d'honneur.

Tohru regardait Shigure, Hatori et Ayame, émerveillée. Kyo, lui, rigolait encore.

**Kyo :** Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez ce qui ce passe.

**Hatori :** Moi, je vais me changer.

**Shigure :** Mais ça te va bien.

Shigure rejoignit Kyo pour rigoler.

**Yuki :** Ayame, tu peux aussi aller te changer.

**Ayame :** Mais voyons, je veux encore respirer la fraîcheur du beau linge de mon cher petit frère adoré.

**Hatori : **Je vais rejoindre Hatori (pour quoi faire ???). Pendant ce temps, explique ce qui c'est passé à Tohru et à Kyo.

Yuki expliqua le stratagème qu'il avait inventé avec fierté sous les rires moqueurs de Kyo et avec toute l'attention de Tohru.

* * *

**Surtout, dites-moi si il y a des incohérances **


End file.
